


Ridiculously clueless

by fressia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fressia/pseuds/fressia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wants a plushie, not failure. Takao tries too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to my mind when I was at the mall and my little sister was trying her best to get a cat plushie.

“How riddiculous!” Midorima says after the fall of the plushie he’s been trying to get for the third time this afternoon in the machine. Among all of the plushies there, this one happened to be tomorrow’s lucky item so he can’t let himself to lose to a machine. Indeed, it’d be riddiculous.

“Come on Shin-chan, let me try” Takao is really close of being amused when he sees the third failure in this day. He tries to push back a smile on his face but just as Midorima did with his now fourth attempt to get the cow plushie, he fails and he laughs loudly. Annoying to Midorima's ears.

“Shut up Takao!” his voice is always deep, also strong and now he is on the edge of his nerve and not-so-big patience, Midorima looks scarier than usual. For Takao, he just looks near crying and he laughs again. “It can’t be helped. I’ll have to look for another place and get one.” He’s not giving up, of course. He is just stating, after he pushes his glasses up, that he is no longer interested in that cursed plushie and he wants another one from the many stores he will find in his way home instead.

“Are we going already?” Takao stops his laughter and stares at Midorima in unpleased expression “I haven’t played! I want a plushie too!”

“We’re leaving.”

Midorima is different. Way different from the other people Takao has met and most people think he is out of people’s reach, almost as if he lived in a distant universe. Perhaps he wasn’t that different when after walking outside the place, Midorima is still frowning and with the gaze of a man who has just left a part of him behind, so he relates to this feeling in a spiritual level he doesn't bother to voice out. He just follows. Takao notices, when Midorima doesn’t think he is looking but he is, that the green in his eyes is pale. Because Midorima hates losing but what he hates the most is to admit how much he wanted that cow in particular.

—

“Shin-chan, look” Takao greets the Ace of Shuutoku Basketball team the next day in the morning.

“What now?” Midorima is, as always, frowning. A little plushie cow in his left hand, right hand reaching to open the door of the classroom and enter and avoid any contact with the bad luck he is sure he will have because he isn’t touching the cow he wanted. A bigger one. One that’s reall alike the one Takao is holding in his hands, in front of Midorima’s now stunned face.

“I told you to let me try” the smile on his face is wide, full of pride and it makes Midorima feel sick. Annoyed in the most and he opens the door, steps inside the classroom with no glance back to the boy who follows behind him despite it isn’t his classroom.

“I don’t care. I have my own.” He knows Takao followed, he always did so he doesn’t turn tu look at him and the plushie cow. The steps grow softer and he takes a seat in his chair, next to the window. Still frowning, though. “Furthermore, if you wanted to play then you at least should have tried to get the Giraffe. It’s Scorpio’s lucky item for today.”

“I’m not into Oha-Asa, though.” Takao doesn’t take a seat, he is well done with just standing there and he leaves the cow on Midorima’s desk. “Then I don’t need it, you can have it Shin-chan. It’s bigger, that’s why you wanted it, right?” he smiles again, he teases with that smile and Midorima knows best.

“I don’t need it.”

“Can’t you take a gift when it’s given to you?!” Takao whines, it’s not fun after all. “Oh well, I have to leave now or the teacher will get mad at me for being late, see ya at practice!”

Midorima huffs and hikes his glasses up, casually glancing at the cow on his desk.

One lucky item per day gives enough luck to survive. Two lucky items would serve as well so it can’t be that bad.

—

“It’s your seventh try, boy. Just give up.” A highschool student says behind his back. Sweat falling through his temple and then dying on the floor so he doesn’t bother to look back. That boy doesn’t know a thing.

After the next try he finally catches the cow and when he feels the soft sensation of the plush between his fingers he can’t push back the smile on his face.

“I got you.” He murmurs to the cow, as if that thing could understand the joy that makes his heart beat so fast.

_Shin-chan, I got you the cow._


End file.
